


awakening

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In the meantime, he’ll take what he can get.





	awakening

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He remembers when he met her, all fire and ice as she narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. He could see her judging him, every one of his flaws passing over her eyes like code on a computer screen.

She’s a lot like him, was his first thought. His next thought was wondering whether she was extra soft inside to contradict her hard-shelled exterior.

He smiles as he realizes that the answer is definitely no, Meisa’s body seeming to fuck him right back as her inner muscles squeeze his cock enough to keep him from moving. Sex with her is a workout, mentally and physically because _under no circumstances_ is he permitted to show any signs of actual affection.

They fuck, that’s it.

Ryo can’t find it in himself to complain. It goes against everything he knows, how he was raised, but surprisingly it works for him. He doesn’t have time for a girlfriend, the stress that comes with keeping her happy and remembering when to buy gifts in addition to his work and family.

Thankfully, Meisa isn’t interested in his time or money. She’s not even interested in _him_ , his likes or dislikes or even which way he prefers to fuck her. (He likes it better when she rides him, but that’s besides the point.) But at the same time, she never seems bothered with what kind of cologne he wears, his choice of clothing or how he wears his hair. As long as he shuts up and does her, she’s happy.

Maybe not shut up _completely_ , Ryo internally amends with a smirk as he lets out a soft moan and she tightens even more around him. She likes his voice, breath hitching when he asks her if it’s good; he sees the way she briefly closes her eyes whenever he speaks, whether he’s instructing her to help herself to his kitchen or bidding her goodbye.

They’re not even friends. They don’t talk on the phone, just short texts. Setting up meeting times, always at his house. There’s no reason to go out first.

She doesn’t bother with fancy lingerie, which is fine because Ryo doesn’t much care for it. The black lace bra and panties are enough, and she doesn’t mind that he fingers the material before he fingers her, face buried in her cleavage before drawing her nipples out with his tongue. She lets him do whatever he wants as long as he ends up inside her, hips snapping and cock slamming in and out until he can’t take anymore. He waits until she comes first, inside and out, either with his tongue before they start or teasing her clit while they fuck.

At the very least, Meisa is easy to please. In bed, anyway; Ryo wouldn’t know about anytime else.

He kind of wants to, just because he can’t.

He follows the rules, though. Technically, anyway, since most of his affection comes out in his sexing. It works out well that way.

It’s colder than usual tonight, the chilly night air breezing past his bare ass as he rocks into her. She’d wanted it against the wall, he could tell, but he couldn’t keep her balanced and lifted her to the back of the couch instead, spreading her thighs with his forearms for even more depth. She’s louder than usual and scraping his shoulder blades with her nails, her body shuddering in his hold and Ryo feels like more of a man than he has before.

His mouth latches onto her neck, just under her jaw, her breath hot in his ear as she alternates whimpers and moans. If he tries hard enough, he can pretend that she’s saying his name. Her noises get faster and then stop short, her muscles contracting as she comes and right now he feels closer to her than anyone else, and not just literally. Ryo’s breath catches in his throat as he fights to push through the resistance, leaning back as his back arches and a thin layer of sweat forms.

He feels her lips on his neck and starts, almost comes at the mere touch, her teeth nipping at his skin as her body locks him inside her. It tears a groan from his throat and she makes an approving sound, hand sliding up the back of his neck into his hair to push his chin down. Then she’s in his mouth and it’s surreal; she doesn’t kiss him often, just when they initially come together and never mid-coital. It fucks with Ryo’s head, the way her tongue curls around his in correlation to the way his cock slides in and out of her, draining a little more of his coherence with each thrust.

Her body rocks with his, shuddering involuntarily as he feels her build up to another orgasm. Her body tightens around his again and this time he can’t hold back, doesn’t want to, a long, audible sigh of relief dying on Meisa’s tongue as he finally allows himself release, coming with her and letting go deep inside her. Her muscles latch onto his cock and keep stimulating him even after he’s done, making him cry out at the oversensitivity until she falls limp in his arms and he has to fight to keep them both from slumping to the floor.

“Nice timing,” she whispers against his lips, breathless.

With a chuckle, he pulls away from her and feels like he’s trying to pry apart magnets. She seems just as reluctant, despite her _rules_ , her arms looped around his shoulders just a second too long. He hops back into his pants and pulls them up to his waist, decidedly not looking at her and concentrating on snapping off the condom while she leans against the back of his couch with only an unhooked bra on.

He stumbles in his walk as he catches sight of her, unmoved and unconcerned to her nudity as she breathes deeply with her eyes closed. Ryo wonders if she’s fallen asleep standing up, then figures he’s not supposed to worry about it and resigns himself to wishing her well and retreating down the hall to his bedroom like he always does. His cold bed isn’t nearly as inviting as it should be, even if he’s dead tired and worn out from his three jobs in addition to the amazing sex he’d just had.

His ears strain for the familiar sound of her leaving, maybe a glass clanking in his kitchen after she grabs some water, but the sound never comes. He’s seriously contemplating the possibility that she actually fell asleep on the back of his couch when his door creaks open and he senses a presence in his room. It’s a creepy feeling but in an arousing way, goosebumps forming on the back of his neck as he hears her shuffle closer and a weight dips on the other side of his mattress.

His heart beats loudly in his chest as he stares in the opposite direction, seeing nothing but the movement behind him as Meisa gets comfortable and curls up against his back, her breath tickling his skin. He nearly jumps when she speaks – “I’m too sleepy to drive” – and his face relaxes into a smile.

_Whatever you have to tell yourself_.

She falls still, her breathing even, while Ryo lay awake with his mind racing. He wonders what the morning will bring, anticipating and dreading it at the same time, expecting at best that Meisa will stay true to her words and claim fatigue if not just taking off before the sun rises.

But she’s still there as the light pours through the cracks in his blinds, arms flung around him like their roles were reversed, and Ryo’s first conscious thought is that it makes sense for them to sleep this way. His hand drops to where hers is resting against his stomach, tentatively covering her fingers with his until she shifts and tightens her hold. In her sleep.

Ryo closes his eyes to the feeling and prays that she never wakes up.


End file.
